Actors
]] This page provides a list of actors and actresses who have played various DC Comics characters in both film and television. Some of the actors listed have only provided their voice to characters in DC's animated projects and/or video games. See Other Media for articles pertaining to specific movies and television programs. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S Sinéad Cusack Sinéad Cusack played the role of Delia Surridge in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Stanley Ralph Ross Stanley Ralph Ross provided the voice for Gorilla Grodd on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Stan Jones Stan Jones (1926-1998) provided the voice for Lex Luthor on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Stephen Rea Stephen Rea played the role of Eric Finch in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Steve Harris Steve Harris provided the voice for Ethan Bennett on the 2004 animated series The Batman. Susan Eisenberg Susan Eisenberg provided the voice for Wonder Woman in the DCAU. T Taika Waititi Taika Waititi played Thomas Kalmaku in the Green Lantern movie. Ted Cassidy Ted Cassidy (1932-1979) provided the voice for Black Manta and Brainiac on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. He's most famous for playing Lurch, the Addams Family butler in the eponymous TV series, and played that role in Batman window cameo. Temuera Morrison Temeura Morrison played Abin Sur in the Green Lantern movie. Terence Stamp Terence Stamp played the role of General Zod in Superman: The Movie and Superman II. Stamp's imagery of Zod was also used in a cameo character appearance in the Smallville television series. Also in Smallville, Stamp provides the voice for the spirit of Clark Kent's Kryptonian father, Jor-El. He also played guest-villain Professor Menace in Static Shock. Teri Hatcher Teri Hatcher played Lois Lane in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and Ella Lane in Smallville. Tim Pigott-Smith Tim Pigott-Smith played the role of Peter Creedy in the 2006 film V for Vendetta. Tom Tyler Tom Tyler (1903-1954) portrayed the role of Captain Marvel in the 1941 Republic Pictures 12 chapter serial entitled The Adventures of Captain Marvel. Tom Welling Tom Welling played the role of Clark Kent on the television series Smallville (2001-Present...Series finale May 13, 2011 on the CW ). He also played the role of his character's Kryptonian father Jor-El in a flashback episode, and has also played an evil Bizarro version of himself in a two-part episode. Tommy Lee Jones Tommy Lee Jones played the role of Two-Face/Harvey Dent in the 1995 motion picture Batman Forever. Tracy Scoggins Tracy Scoggins played the role of Cat Grant in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. U Uma Thurman Uma Thurman played the role of Poison Ivy/Dr. Pamela Isley in the 1997 motion picture Batman and Robin. V Val Kilmer Val Kilmer played the role of Batman in the motion picture Batman Forever (1995) replacing Michael Keaton. He was succeeded by George Clooney in Batman and Robin. Valerie Perrine Valerie Perrine played the role of Eve Teschmacher in Superman: The Movie (1978) and Superman II (1980). Vendela Kirsebom Thomessen Vendela Kirsebom Thomessen played the role of Nora Fries in the 1997 film Batman and Robin. Vic Perrin Vic Perrin (April 26, 1916 – July 4, 1989) was an American actor and voice artist. One of his first TV roles was in a 1953 episode of Adventures of Superman entitled "The Golden Vulture", where he played a hapless sailor on board a freighter run by a self-styled pirate. He also provided the voice for Sinestro on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. Vivica A. Fox Vivica Fox played the role of Ms. B Havin in the 1997 motion picture Batman and Robin. W Wil Wheaton Wil Wheaton provided the voice for Cosmic Boy on the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series. Wheaton is more popularly known for playing the role of Wesley Crusher on the science fiction TV series wikipedia:Star Trek: The Next Generation. William Austin William Austin (1884-1975) played the role of Alfred Pennyworth in the 1943 Batman movie serial. William Callaway William Callaway provided the voice for Aquaman and Bizarro on the Challenge of the Super Friends animated television series. X Y Z ---- Category:Lists